


Gravity Falls - Do You Still Want Me?

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Incest, Multi, Omega slick, Rape, Self Lubrication, TW Suicide mention, a/b/o au, alpha knot, noncon, tw incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Stan's tired of living, but his alpha has other ideas.





	Gravity Falls - Do You Still Want Me?

**Stancest - ABO**

**Do You Still Want Me?**

Stanley Pines, Omega, abandoned, and alone. These words summed up the near thirty year old man’s life as he was sitting in a slimy and disgusting motel room. He’s been thinking of this for a long time, ever since he was abandoned. But… could he really do it now? Now after ten years of being alone… can he finally give up the hope and give into his suffering?

He sat on his bed, heats suppressed thanks to the pills he used to take. He just had his last ones a few days ago and a heat while on the streets was never a good idea. Stan sighed and sat there contemplating his choices, about death, how no one and nothing matter anymore in his life. As he sat there he heard a knock on the door and grabbed a nailed baseball bat and raised it to defend himself. “JUST GIVE ME A FEW MORE DAYS RICO I PROMISE I’LL PAY YOUR GOONS BACK! I SWEAR!” Stan shouted, only to see a small postcard slipped under the door. He moved to check the peephole only to see a mail man.

And the faint scent hit his nostrils easily. It didn’t matter that ten years had passed, Stan could never forget that beautiful, sinful, alpha scent he’s missed so much. A scent of musk, old papers and ink.

“Ford,” Stan whispered and picked up the postcard, only two words were written on the back. ‘Please Come!’

Stan bit his lip and inhaled the scent before whispering, “I hope I know what I’m doing.”

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan shivered violently as he trekked through the icy Oregon blizzard. His body shaking and much chubbier the last time his twin saw him, idly Stan hoped Ford would like it. He shook his head, “Don’t get your hopes up Lee. He… he won’t want you like that anymore.”

He sighed and found the house, Ford’s house. The only safe place on earth for him… maybe. He’s scared, he wanted Ford… but does his twin… his alpha want him? “No, he won’t, if he wanted me, he wouldn’t have stood by as I was cast out of our home.” Stan sighed again and walked up to the house and paused before knocking. Scared, no terrified of what might happen when the door was answered.

Stan took a deep breath and knocked, only to be flown back as Ford answered the door with a crossbow in hand. He shouted, “Who is it? Have you come to steal my eyes?” He demanded and aimed his weapon at Stan who was cowering in fear of his alpha.

He lay prone on the ground neck angled outward in a blatant show of submission. Ford looked down and put the crossbow away. “Get up Stanley,” Ford snapped at him, ignoring the submissive omega before him.

Stan whined pathetically and did as Ford told him, getting up and being dragged into the cold house. No warmer than the icy blizzard outside.

“Did anyone follow you Stanley, anyone at all?” Ford demanded as he looked his twin over.

“N-no, I wasn’t followed,” Lee whimpered scared of his … alpha. His scent was all wrong almost, angry, violent, and paranoid. Not like the warm scents he remembers from his youth. He probably doesn’t smell too good to his twin either.

Ford growled, “Good, now come in, we don’t have much time.” He turned around and deeper into his home to gather his journal and a few extra papers.

Stan whimpered and followed nervously behind. He didn’t like how cold and off putting his twin’s home was. So dark, so lonely, it scared the omega, and he’s been hurt by a lot of people in life. Including his alpha.

“Umm… maybe you don’t need my help.” Stan said softly, not knowing if Ford heard him.

“Listen I don’t have much time and I’ve made terrible mistakes.” Ford told Stan, ignoring his twin’s words. He turned a skull’s head around to no longer look at him.

This really freaked Stan out. “Umm… maybe we can talk about it?” He asked and placed a hand on Ford’s back, before pulling it away as if he’d been bitten. Omegas aren’t meant to touch alpha’s unless given permission. A hard lesson he learned while on the streets.

Ford had paused at the hand and was shocked when Stan backed off… he’s never done that before. He’s always expressive and vibrant, but now isn’t the time. He has to understand and take his journal away.

“There’s something I have to show you, and you won’t believe it.” Ford informed his twin as he turned back to look at him, but didn’t really see his twin’s nervous expression.

“I… I’ll try and understand then,” Stan whispered as Ford took him downstairs.

Stan whimpered he hated how it got colder as they went deeper into the house and down into the basement. He especially didn’t like the elevator ride, he’s become a bit claustrophobic over the years. Being locked in a car trunk didn’t help that.

Upon arriving in the basement Ford showed Stan his Trans-Universal Gateway, the punched hole within their dimension. Stan said he didn’t understand at all, Ford wasn’t surprised his twin was always the one to learn slowly. So he explained what it was, what it does, and how he’s been tricked at the machine was going to be used to destroy their very reality.

“This is why I’ve called you here, you’re the only person I can trust with this.” Ford told him and handed his brother the red and gold leather bound journal.

Stan looked down at the book in his hands that felt like it weighed more than it appeared.

“Listen do you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?” Ford asked.

Stan gasped softly and nodded softly, he didn’t want to hope but it was growing and didn’t want to die.

“Take this book, get on a boat and sail as far away as you can, to the edge of the world. Bury it where no one can find it.” Ford ordered his twin as he walked away and turned his back on the omega as he did a decade ago.

Stan froze where he stood and began whimpering, he wanted to be angry, to be furious. But now his alpha rejected him again, wanting nothing to do with him. And a used Omega like him... would never find another, let alone someone to deal with his crap.

“I never should’ve come here!” He shouted as the tears that had begun pooling in his eyes spilled down his cheeks. “I should’ve just stayed away,  _ you’re just like everyone else in the world!” _

“What are you babbling about?” Ford demanded as he turned and finally saw his twin shivering and sobbing. “Why are you crying? What the hell brought this on?” He demanded angrily.

“You! You stupid alpha! You’re just like everyone else in the world! Self-centered, self-righteous and inconsiderate of others!” He sobbed/cried out. He can’t feel anything anymore.

“I am not, I’m trying to save the world right now, you’re the one sobbing and acting like a child!” He shouted back in rage, offended by Stan’s accusations, no matter how tear-filled they were.

Stan hiccupped and sobbed as he shouted, “I should’ve just killed myself before that damn postcard of yours showed up! Then I wouldn’t have to wonder anymore because I finally got my answer! You don’t want me, you never did!” He cried violently after that and fell to his knees and screaming cried into his hands, he can’t take it anymore. It all hurts and he wants it all to stop. He feels so drained but he just can’t stop crying.

Ford stood frozen where he stood, his twin… his  _ omega  _ felt so unloved that he wanted to kill himself? S-sure Omega’s committing suicide wasn’t unheard of but it was rare to the point it was always considered a tragedy. Ford reacted once he saw Stan go down, he ran over and check his twin over. But the moment he touched him Stan felt hot, almost unnaturally so, until Ford realized his twin was going through a heat, a premature one from what he could feel. He… he has to help.

Stan whimpered and tried to push Ford away, but he could barely moved his body or make it do as he wanted.

“Come one Lee, let’s get you out of these clothes.” Ford whispered to his twin, trying to make his tone soothing and relaxing. As he removed his twin’s disgusting and dirty clothes. He didn’t notice before but Lee had gotten bigger, looking much more attractive to the elder twin. Sure he had adorable pudge when they were younger, but now, oooh he’s like a sinful little creampuff. Ford removed his own clothes, starting with his jacket to place it under Stanley’s head.

Stan whimpered and whined, the touches were so nice, but he didn’t want this.

Ford ignored the whimpers and he stripped them both down and began his assault on his twin to ease his pain by sexually stimulating him. He leaned down and kissed and nipped at the skin of his twin’s body. So soft and gentle, his sweet little Lee, he has to ease the pain. Stroking his hands along those soft sides and thick thighs. Lee may not want it but his body does.

Stan whimpered again and moved away as best he could but his body wouldn’t respond the way he wanted it to, instead giving in to Ford’s touches and not his demands to get away.

Ford moaned and as he continued to stimulate his twin’s body, he saw some slick coming out of his omega’s ass. He groaned a little at the sight and moved to speed things up a little bit, moving one hand down to prep his omega while the other and his mouth were working on Stan’s breasts. One tugging and squeezing and his mouth nipping and sucking.

Stan whimpered a bit, enjoying the stimulation he’s missed from his alpha, but at the same time he wanted away. Moses he’s so confused.

Ford moaned as his fingers, he added more while stimulating Stan’s nipples, were all squeezed in his twin’s slick ass, ready for more. Ready for something  _ bigger _ . And Ford was willing to oblige, he moved so that his cock was aligned up with Stanley’s slick and hot ass. Ford moaned once he entered, how he’s missed this oh so much. Stan’s soft and willing ass wanting his thick fat cock. And of course the knot, once he’s ready.

As they fucked long and hard on the stone floor, mainly without Stan’s consent, though his moans and whimpers said otherwise on how he was enjoying the treatment. It felt like it lasted for hours, which most likely it did, until Stan passed out and Ford panted as he carried his hurting Omega upstairs.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

It took three weeks until Stan was back to normal, well relatively speaking, he left his twin alone while putting up a mental barrier and then physical one to ward off Cipher and ensure he can’t attack neither of them. Especially his omega… been a long time since he’s thought of Stanley like that.

And he only has himself to blame for that, he’ll call up Fiddleford once he’s secure with how his mate is doing to get some help to deal with Bill. Although with how Stan’s been resting so much, his body getting rid of the heat suppressor completely and healing after so long without proper medical care, let alone good food. It’s been challenging being a proper alpha to his omega and dealing with the end of the world.

But he’s somehow managing it, if just barely, and he was able to repair his relationship with his beta friend. Just friend, Fiddleford was attracted to him, but in all honestly he wasn’t the Alpha’s type. The resting omega within his bed was.

Soon Stan was going to awaken while the portal and Bill were taken care of. Especially since the demon can't get into his head anymore. Thank you lack of questions from Gravity Fall’s local hospital. One magically enchanted metal plate installed and he’s freed from Bill forever. But now the truly hard tasks, letting his baby brother know that he’s loved by his elder twin. Loved by his alpha.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan whimpered as he finally awoke, feeling better than he has in months. Looking around he was in an unfamiliar room, but was content, because it smelled like Ford. Until the memories of the last time he was awake came back, Ford taking him, regardless of what he mentally wanted. Stan tried to get up, only to find that Ford came in just as he did so.

“Lee, you’re awake,” Ford smiled, as if he’d been waiting for this for a long time.

Stan curled up trying to hide himself from the man before him. He didn’t want anything to do with the ‘horrible’ alpha. Only turning him away after he’s done what he wants. “Wh-what do you want?” He asked timidly.

Ford frowned at that and moved to sit on the bed, even if it made his omega uncomfortable. He wasn’t wearing much, and neither was his twin. Not that Stan had noticed yet. “I want you back, I’m not going to send you away.” He told Stan, but didn’t look at him yet.

“Why? Why now? You were so adamant before to get rid of me.” Stan demanded. He was scared, he was tired, and he just wanted the pain to end.

“Because I realized what I did wrong so long ago,” he said honestly and leaned down to kiss Stan softly on the lips. “I let you down my omega, something I never should’ve done.”

Stan cried at hearing that and he knew, he could just tell that his alpha was telling him the truth. “Please… please be gentle, I… I can’t have my hope be shattered again.”

“Then I will protect that hope, I will make sure you’re safe, loved, and cared for, my sweet Lee.” Ford whispered and moved to hold his twin close. He was honest, he wasn’t going to send Stan away. He and Fiddleford would take care of Bill, and soon Stan would be safe as well as their future pups.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan groaned as he got up, his heat was going to be coming on soon, hard to believe it’s been three weeks since he moved in with Ford and now the two of them were proper mates again. He loved it, he was safe, happy, and with his beloved once more. And as of tonight they were going to start trying to have pups together. Bill Cipher was no longer a threat to their dimension, and now it was time to mate. Stan was ready, even as his heat was starting to come on early.

Ford came in shortly after Stan stripped himself naked. The heat already coming on early, and now it was time for some fun. Ford crawled onto the bed and started to kiss and nip at the warm skin of his twin, loving the feeling of the heated skin beneath him and the scent his omega was throwing into the air. The sweet scent of chocolates, strawberries, and honey. Such a delicious scent of his beloved omega. After the short foreplay he moved onto quickly fucking his twin, the slick ass already ready for him to fuck senseless. They moaned and panted as they enjoyed their time having long hours of sex, all thanks to Stan’s heat. Ford’s knot swelled several times and gave Stan such pleasure he’s missed for an oh so long time. But now he’s never going to go without it.

It would take only two week for them to learn that Stan’s pregnant with Ford’s pups, their own babies. They’ll become a family, and do what they’ve always wanted, being together and far away from New Jersey. 


End file.
